Réflexions
by Tashiya
Summary: Traduction de Swanseajill. Les sentiments de Max pour Alec évoluent avec le temps. 6eme shot : Elle a imaginé une vie sans Logan et l'idée lui a fait mal. Mais imaginer une vie sans Alec... c'était bien pire.
1. Alec le malin

Les amis, je me lance dans la traduction avec la superbe fic de Swanseajill. Si vous aimez le couple Max/Alec, elle est faite pour vous!

**Titre:** Réflexions  
**Auteur :** Swanseajill  
**Traduction**: Tashiya, moi quoi  
**Genre:** Romance, Angoist  
**Couple**: MA  
D**isclaimer**: les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus

**Résumé:** série de shots sur l'évolution de la relation de Max et Alec au cours du temps. POV de Max.

* * *

Première partie : Alec le malin (entre l'épisode 1 et l'Affaire Berrisford) 

Même lorsqu'il dort, son visage continue d'afficher cet arrogant petit sourire en coin, plein d'auto satisfaction.

Pauvre tâche.

Alec le malin. Ouais. Décidément, elle avait bien choisi son nom.

Sachant qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide pour accomplir la mission du Veilleur, Max avait, avec réticence, fait appel à Alec et ils étaient arrivés dans le sous-sol d'un entrepôt une heure avant le RV prévu avec leur contact. Quand Max annonça qu'elle prendrait le premier tour de garde, Alec se contenta de hausser les épaules puis il s'adossa à une pile de caisses et s'endormit.

De sa position à côté des escaliers du sous-sol, elle lui lance un regard et grogne. Ça l'énerve qu'il semble avoir besoin de davantage de sommeil qu'elle. Cela dit, il y a un bon côté dans l'histoire : au moins quand il dort, il ne parle pas. Et patati et patata, il ne s'arrête pas, et on ne peut pas dire que ce qu'il dit est toujours particulièrement utile ou intelligent.

Elle souffle avec mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit de particulier pour l'énerver ce soir - jusqu'ici en tous cas - mais sa seule présence lui tape sur les nerfs. C'est presque épidermique.

Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir jouer un rôle dans son évasion de Manticore dans le seul but de se mettre sur le côté et regarder alors que sans le savoir, elle inoculait le virus à Logan. Et elle ne lui pardonnera pas de l'avoir contrainte à changer ses plans pour payer un médecin clandestin et ainsi lui retirer la bombe à retardement logée dans sa tête. Dans cet acte de charité – ou de démence – elle a perdu ce qui aurait pu être sa seule chance de soigner le virus. Et pour quoi ? Pour sauver la vie d'un imbécile de Jacasse déjà en passe de devenir le plus grand chieur qu'elle ait jamais connu.

C'est un coureur de jupons suffisant, égocentrique, qui fait toujours tout cafouiller, qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui, pour aggraver encore son cas, incarne Manticore et tout ce que ça représente. Il est fier d'être différent, méprise les Ordinaires et utilise ses capacités chaque fois qu'il le peut dans son propre intérêt. Elle le hait d'être aussi arrogant.

Et puis il y a l'aspect "secondaire": il est le clone de Ben, son merveilleux frère qui continue de hanter ses rêves. C'est un calvaire d'avoir ce souvenir vivant de lui autour d'elle et Alec n'est pas digne d'être comparé à Ben en dépit de ce qui s'est passé.

Elle vérifie sa montre. Presque l'heure de se rendre au rendez-vous. Elle se dirige vers son compagnon et tape brutalement dans sa cheville. Il se réveille aussitôt et elle observe ses réactions évoluer de la tension due à la détection instinctive d'une autre présence dans la pièce à son identification et enfin la relaxation lorsqu'il comprend qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Tout ceci prend tout au plus deux secondes. Un exemple classique des réflexes du transgénique en action.

- Debout, debout, mon joli, dit-elle alors qu'il lève vers elle ses yeux noisette éternellement amusés

- Coucou, Maxie.

Elle grogne intérieurement. Elle déteste qu'il l'appelle Maxie.

Il grimace tandis que d'un bond, il se remet souplement sur ses pieds.

- Ce sol est vraiment trop dur et froid. Il a un sourire en coin et lève un sourcil. Evidemment, ç'aurait pu être tellement plus confortable si j'avais eu quelque chose de doux et chaud auquel m'accrocher.

Toujours ces commentaires vulgaires et ces remarques typiques de quelqu'un qui se croit malin.

- Dans tes rêves. Bon, on bouge. Rappelle-toi le plan et essaie de ne pas tout faire foirer comme d'habitude.

- Ta confiance est touchante.

Le ton sarcastique lui fait lever yeux au ciel.

- Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes, mon joli.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il, et cette fois, il y a une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix, tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais j'essaie de me racheter pour ce que je t'ai fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse au juste pour y arriver ?

Elle le considère avec froideur.

- Eh bien d'abord, que tu penses aux autres de temps en temps, au lieu de croire que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi.

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici en ce moment ? réplique-t-il. Pour le plaisir de ta compagnie ? Il y a plus agréable, je peux te l'assurer.

Max ouvre la bouche pour lui renvoyer une pique cinglante puis la referme, intégrant ce qu'il vient de dire. A sa grande surprise, il marque un point. Il n'y a pas de récompense, autre que la satisfaction d'avoir aidé un groupe d'étrangers qu'il ne connaît même pas, pour ce boulot et c'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'il a accepté d'aller avec elle.

Il soutient son regard un long moment.

- Dis-moi juste une chose, Max, dit-il finalement. Est-ce qu'un jour je serai en mesure de te faire changer d'avis à mon sujet?

La question, et sa soudaine expression intense, la prennent par surprise. Elle ne répond pas parce qu'elle n'a jamais imaginé changer un jour d'avis par rapport à lui. Il est ce qu'il est et elle n'a pas de temps à lui accorder. Pour être honnête, elle n'est même pas sûre de vouloir lui laisser une chance de rattraper ses erreurs. Ce n'est pas comme si ça lui importait vraiment.

Il prend apparemment son silence comme une réponse et pince les lèvres.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pense qu'elle l'a peut-être blessé et ça la déstabilise : c'est Alec et Alec n'a pas assez de cœur pour ressentir de la peine. Du coup, elle se demande si elle le connaît si bien que ça.

- Alec…

Elle s'arrête, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

Il se détourne, attrape son sac à dos et quand il lui fait de nouveau face, le sourire en coin est de retour.

- Allez, finissons-en, dit-il. Et après, pourquoi ne pas retourner chez moi et – comment dit Joshua déjà ? « Optimiser », ouais c'est ç… Aïe !

Il pousse un petit cri plaintif et grimace quand elle lui tape sur le dessus du crâne et sort rapidement de l'immeuble, le momentané sentiment de sympathie disparu. Sa première impression était la bonne : ce type est une tâche et il le restera.

* * *

**A suivre.**


	2. Confusion

**Deuxième shot ! Merci à supernana494 et Edemi ! **

**Titre: **Réflexions  
**Auteur :** Swanseajill  
**Traduction:** Tashiya, moi quoi  
**Genre:** Romance, Angoist  
**Couple:** MA  
**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus  
**Résumé: **Le juger sur les apparences était aussi simple que de respirer. Mais maintenant, elle ne peut plus.

**

* * *

**

**2ème partie : Confusion (peu après la scène où Max voit Alec pleurer dans l'Affaire Berrisford)**

Max s'immobilise sur le seuil, hésitante, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, allongée sur le lit au milieu de la chambre

Sa respiration régulière l'informe qu'il s'est endormi : l'épuisement et les émotions des derniers jours sont finalement venus à bout de son organisme génétiquement amélioré.

Max a la sensation que le sol s'est dérobé sous ses pieds. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser.

Dans un monde froid et incertain, il est des repères qui l'aident à ancrer sa vie dans le réel. Son amour et son respect pour Logan. Son amitié solide avec OC. Et le fait qu'Alec est un voleur arrogant et égocentrique qui se fiche de ce qui arrive aux autres.

Cette dernière certitude vient d'en prendre un sacré coup.

Max a eu du mal à reconnaître le X5 suffisant et confiant dans l'homme brisé et sanglotant au chevet d'une jeune fille brune quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'a pas encore assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle et Alec n'a rien voulu dire mais elle devine que cette fille, Rachel, est la fille de Robert Berrisford. Max est à présent certaine qu'elle et Logan se sont trompés : Alec n'est pas allé au manoir pour tuer Berrisford et sauver sa peau.

Il y est allé pour voir Rachel.

Il ne faut pas beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre qu'elle est une victime de la mission qui avait pour but de liquider Berrisford, confiée à Alec par Manticore deux ans plus tôt. Il n'en faut pas non plus pour voir qu'Alec se sent responsable de l'avoir mise dans ce lit d'hôpital. Max entend encore ses mots alors que son geôlier le tenait en joue. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Je le mérite, tuez-moi. Et puis ce cri désespéré "Tirez!" Elle croit qu'il voulait vraiment que Berrisford appuie sur la gâchette et lui inflige le châtiment qu'il pensait avoir mérité.

Alec est amoureux de Rachel, il n'y a pas le moindre doute là dedans. Max se souvient du choc qu'elle a ressenti alors qu'elle se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre de la jeune fille, regardant Alec s'agenouiller au chevet de Rachel et extérioriser sa culpabilité et sa souffrance. Il avait cru être seul et Max était rapidement partie, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle soit là, et éprouvant un certain malaise à le voir si vulnérable.

L'idée qu'Alec, celui que tout le monde connaît, soit capable d'éprouver des émotions aussi intenses est déstabilisant. Elle pensait l'avoir cerné. Le juger sur les apparences, l'accepter comme un homme sûr de lui et égoïste et rien de plus, était aussi simple que de respirer.

A présent, elle ne peut que reconnaître que cette part de lui n'est qu'une façade pour dissimuler la confusion et la souffrance à l'intérieur.

Joshua a déjà compris. Elle se souvient de leur conversation par rapport au portrait d'Alec que Joshua avait peint et de sa surprise quand l'homme chien avait décrit le garçon. « A l'extérieur, plein de belles couleurs. Des farces. Dedans, les ténèbres. Le trouble."

Elle ne s'en est jamais aperçue, pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et les mots d'Alec au Crash prennent soudain une terrible signification. "On faisait ce qu'on avait faire. Ensuite, on essayait d'oublier. Et quand on ne pouvait pas oublier, ils trouvaient le moyen de nous annihiler. » Manticore l'a envoyé en mission tuer Robert Berrisford mais il est tombé amoureux de la fille de sa cible au cours de route et a échoué à atteindre son but. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'un bon et obéissant soldat. On l'a sans doute puni : torture, probablement. Ré endoctrinement, certainement. Elle réalise qu'elle ignore tout de ce qu'était la vie d'Alec à Manticore pendant qu'elle-même était dehors. Elle ne s'y est jamais suffisamment intéressée pour lui poser la question.

Elle s'appuie dans l'encadrement de la porte et décide qu'elle devrait se contenter de partir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait envie qu'elle soit là ou lui avait demandé de rester. Elle remarque ensuite que sa respiration change et qu'il commence à s'agiter, à se retourner. Elle fronce les sourcils, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas le réveiller. Mais elle hésite. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il convient de réagir face à un Alec en détresse.

Elle était retournée à la chambre de Rachel pour le trouver toujours dans la même position, agenouillé contre le lit, tête penchée et une de ses mains étreignant celle de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger mais elle savait qu'ils devaient s'enfuir avant que Berrisford ou l'un de ses hommes ne se réveille et ne sonne l'alarme. Tout en attrapant son bras, elle l'a appelé et au bout d'un moment, il a levé les yeux vers elle avec des yeux troublés, rougis par les larmes. Elle lui a expliqué calmement et silencieusement qu'ils devaient partir. Il n'a pas réagi. Elle s'était alors demandée si le mieux n'était pas encore de l'assommer et de le porter mais il avait fini par hocher la tête. Il s'est ensuite retourné vers Rachel, s'est penché vers elle et l'a embrassée avec douceur sur la joue. Puis il a laissé Max l'emmener.

Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet de retour jusqu'à son appartement. Et il n'a pas protesté quand elle l'a suivi et emmené avec fermeté jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est comme s'il avait été inconscient de sa présence. Probablement sous le choc. Après l'avoir fait s'allonger sur le lit, elle lui enlevé ses chaussures et a rabattu les draps sur lui. Il s'est tourné sur le côté, ramenant ses membres contre son corps dans une position presque fœtale et elle est sortie de la chambre. Il a besoin d'espace.

Elle s'est fait du café et s'est assise sur le canapé, réfléchissant aux événements de ces derniers jours, essayant de trouver un sens à tout ça. Son ouïe développée détecte des sons provenant de la chambre et le changement dans sa respiration lui a indiqué le moment où il s'est finalement endormi.

Maintenant, il s'agite de plus en plus et murmure :

- Rachel… je ne savais pas. Et il crie : Non ! Je vous en prie… Rachel !

L'instant d'après, il se dresse dans un sursaut. Il tremble un peu, sa respiration est saccadée. Max a presque un mouvement de recul en voyant ses yeux vert noisette flamboyer d'une émotion pure.

- Ça va Alec ? Tu faisais un cauchemar.

Il la regarde un moment sans rien dire, le temps que son souffle se calme et que le souvenir du cauchemar s'éloigne. Elle l'observe se ressaisir et remettre le masque en place.

- Ça va, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi t'es encore là ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- J'vérifie juste que tu vas bien avant de décoller.

- Je viens de te le dire, ça va. Tu peux partir.

Elle hésite.

- Alec… je…

- Va-t-en, Max, s'il te plait. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Sa voix est froide mais elle voit encore l'émotion dans ses yeux. Elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas rester et le pousser à parler de ce qui vient de se passer. L'expérience lui a appris qu'il ne sert à rien de se couper des autres et de se cacher derrière un masque en pensant que c'est le seul moyen de tenir le coup. Mais quand il se met sur le côté et lui tourne le dos, c'est un signe clair pour lui dire qu'il veut qu'elle s'en aille, comme la fois où elle lui a offert à son aide. Elle éprouve un mélange de soulagement et de regret et se demande d'où vient ce dernier sentiment.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se glisse hors de la chambre et ferme silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

A suivre


	3. Solidaires

* * *

_Juste après la mort d'Annie_

Max est assise sur le canapé usé, fixant la précieuse « boîte à image » d'Alec, volume au minimum, avec des yeux vides quand le jeune homme revient et se laisse lourdement tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle.

- Il dort ? demande-t-elle.

- Il acquiesce. Ouais. Je suppose qu'il s'est épuisé à force de pleurer.

Ils restent un moment silencieux. L'air autour d'eux est lourd de chagrin.

Trois longues heures se sont écoulées depuis que la nouvelle du meurtre d'Annie a traversé l'écran TV à la manière d'un éclair. Après le choc initial, Joshua est devenu fou de douleur et de colère, et ils ont dû s'y mettre à deux pour le calmer et l'empêcher de se ruer après White. Finalement, Alec a persuadé Joshua d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre. De là où elle est assise, Max a écouté leur conversation à voix basse, entendant surtout les paroles apaisantes d'Alec et de temps en temps, les grognements de Joshua en guise de réponse. Cinq minutes plus tard, les voix s'étaient changées en silence.

Alec se frotte les yeux de ses mains et soupire une nouvelle fois.

- Fait chier, je me sens tellement inutile ! Mais rien de ce que je ferai ou dirai ne l'aidera.

Elle le regarde, partageant sa frustration et se souvient qu'il est passé par le même enfer que Joshua et en souffre encore aujourd'hui. Il a beau ne plus avoir parlé de Rachel depuis cette nuit au manoir Berrisford, le masque du « Je m'en foutiste » et « Je vais toujours bien » a souvent glissé depuis, bien plus qu'auparavant. Le temps n'a pas encore cicatrisé cette blessure, peut-être même qu'il ne le fera jamais.

- Je suppose que la seule chose à faire, c'est être ses amis, dit-elle. Lui montrer qu'on est là pour lui.

- Ouais. Les yeux d'Alec sont remplis d'émotion. C'est juste que… Il hésite. Et si jamais il ne s'en remet pas ?

Max est touchée mais pas surprise par l'inquiétude évidente d'Alec pour Joshua. Même s'il l'a au début méprisé et considéré comme un monstre inférieur aux humains, une amitié improbable mais sincère s'est développé entre eux et bien qu'elle ait eu des scrupules, Max voit bien que chacun apporte beaucoup à l'autre. Depuis qu'il a convaincu Joshua qu'avoir une relation avec Annie était une mauvaise idée, Alec passe la majorité de son temps libre avec lui, à essayer de l'égayer. Et ce soir, il est aussi bouleversé qu'elle par la douleur de Joshua.

- Il s'en remettra avec le temps, dit-elle en feignant une confiance qu'elle est loin de ressentir.

- Peut-être… Il n'a pas l'air convaincu pourtant. Mais c'est Joshua, Max. Il n'est pas comme nous, il a une vision des choses plus simple. Il secoue la tête, les sourcils plissés en un froncement frustré. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'impliquer, je lui ai dit qu'on n'était pas du même monde. Ce n'est pas sûr, ni pour eux, ni pour nous, surtout maintenant.

Max se rappelle soudain les mots d'Alec au Crash, environ une semaine auparavant : « Max, on n'est pas du même monde qu'eux, ok ? On est une menace pour eux. Quand vas-tu enfin t'en rendre compte ? » Elle l'avait repoussé, méprisant ces mots qui avaient ruiné les chances d'Alec avec Asha. Mais par la suite, elle avait commencé à se dire qu'il avait raison. Les transgéniques devenaient vraiment une menace pour leurs amis.

La mort d'Annie en est la preuve. Qui sera le prochain ? Stetchy ou OC ? Logan?

Max se lève brusquement.

- Je vais faire du café. T'en veux ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle fait le café, se concentre sur des actions simples : mettre la poudre instantanée dans les tasses et verser l'eau bouillante par-dessus, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux pensées qui virevoltent dans sa tête. Quand elle revient, Alec s'est endormi, la tête calée de façon inconfortable dans le coin du canapé, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Tout en posant silencieusement le café sur le sol, elle retourne s'asseoir à côté de lui, en prenant soin de ne pas pousser le coussin et de le réveiller. Elle le regarde pensivement, remarquant que ses sourcils froncés forment toujours une ride, et sent émerger une émotion qui ressemble dangereusement à de l'affection.

De l'affection ? Pour _Alec _?

Il lui faut reconnaître que ce n'est pas aussi étrange que ça l'aurait été il y a quelques mois. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, alors, qu'elle ressentirait un jour autre chose que du dédain envers Alec, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Mais ses sentiments ont changé, en grande partie à cause de cette nuit où elle lui a dit la vérité à propos de la mort de Ben.

Elle a toujours eu peur de raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé à Logan. Imaginer ses yeux remplis d'horreur et de désapprobation après qu'elle lui ait tout dit lui - après tout, elle a tué son frère – lui est insupportable. Avec Alec, ce n'est pas le cas. Il avait été arrêté pour un crime commis par Ben et méritait de savoir la vérité.

Elle repense à cette fameuse nuit. Raconter l'histoire à Alec avait ramené l'horreur et la douleur du terrible moment où elle avait mis un terme à la vie de Ben dans toute leur intensité, et elle avait craqué. Alec s'était approché dans son dos et entouré ses épaules d'un bras, le menton posé sur ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé, Max » avait-il murmuré.  
En sentant qu'il acceptait et comprenait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'était laissée aller dans son étreinte et s'était autorisée à pleurer.

C'était ironique, vraiment ironique. Alors qu'elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps que Logan la serre ainsi dans ses bras, ç'aurait dû être à lui, et non à Alec, de lui apporter le réconfort et la force dont elle avait si désespérément besoin. Pourtant, elle avait su qu'elle se trouvait avec la bonne personne. Personne d'autre, pas même Logan, ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi elle avait brisé la nuque de Ben. Alec avait compris. Il était passé par le ré endoctrinement et il savait pourquoi Ben avait préféré lui demander de le tuer plutôt que de se faire capturer et ramener à Manticore.

Plus tard, ils s'étaient assis, passant la nuit à boire du café. Il lui avait raconté ce qu'avait été sa vie à Manticore après que les neuf se soient évadés et elle lui avait raconté un peu de sa vie après l'évasion. Et pour la première fois, elle avait senti un lien entre eux. Pour la première fois, quand elle l'avait regardé, elle avait vu, non pas l'incarnation de tout ce qu'elle détestait et méprisait, mais une âme brisée, aussi gâchée par Manticore qu'elle l'avait elle-même été.

Alec remue et ouvre les yeux, puis baille et se redresse d'un geste avec un sourire ensommeillé.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'écrouler.

- Elle lui sourit doucement. C'est bon. Tu devrais aller te coucher de toutes façons, il est tard.

- Nan. J'crois pas que je pourrais dormir longtemps.

Max comprend. Elle se sent toute retournée et emplie d'un pressentiment par rapport au futur.

- Tu sais que ce n'est que le début, dit-elle, un peu crûment. Ça va empirer. Pas seulement White, tout le monde. Ils veulent notre mort et ils vont nous traquer comme des animaux.

- C'est ce qu'ils pensent que nous sommes, Max, dit Alec avec une expression morose. Même les transgéniques qui ont l'apparence d'humains comme nous.

Max se lève, arpente la pièce, tendue et incapable de rester immobile. Puis elle s'arrête d'un seul coup, pivote pour lui faire face et lâche :

- Tout est de ma faute, Alec. Je les ai laissé partir, tout ce qui leur arrive est ma faute. Et si jamais ils meurent tous ? Et si…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Max, la coupe Alec. C'est celle de Manticore. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste.

Elle secoue la tête, incapable d'évacuer le sentiment de responsabilité. Alec se lève et fait quelques pas vers elle.

- Hé, allez Max. ça ne te ressemble pas. Elle lève la tête avec réticence et rencontre des yeux noisette sérieux. Nous n'allons pas simplement abandonner. Où est passé ton esprit combatif et botteur de cul ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Si tu veux un cul pour pratiquer, tu peux utiliser le mien – tu le fais toujours de toutes façons

Il affiche une expression d'intense souffrance et elle sent la tension interne diminuer un peu.

- Ne me tente pas…

- Ou, bien sûr, je suis aussi disponible si tu veux te défouler autrement…

Il hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive et cette fois, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, comme c'était clairement son intention.

- On doit juste être plus prudents, dit-il de nouveau avec sérieux. Il faut qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on se surveille mutuellement nos arrières.

- Ouais. Ouais, je sais.

Ils retombent dans le silence et elle pense qu'il est tard, qu'elle devrait probablement rentre chez elle. But quelque part, être ici avec Alec et Joshua ressemble plus à un « chez elle » que n'importe quel autre endroit. Alec a raison. Ils sont peut-être un improbable trio mais à cet instant, ils sont tout ce qu'ils ont. Et ça la surprend de trouver du réconfort dans l'idée que lorsque la tempête arrivera, Alec sera là, juste à ses côtés.

* * *

A suivre ! 


	4. Un pas en avant

Nouveau chap ! Ouais, je vais être plus rapide je pense à partir de maintenant. Merci à **Terra Taranee, jojo738 et supernana494 **que j'ai oublié de remercier au chapitre précédent. A partir de maintenant, ça s'accélère Bonne lecture !

**4****ème**** partie : Un pas en avant**

_4 jours après la fin de la deuxième saison_

Max pousse la porte de la petite pièce de fournitures qui a été temporairement transformée en poste de premiers soins et s'arrête sur le seuil. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Alec est vautré en position allongée sur le petit lit, un bras dans le vide et l'autre, blessé, replié contre son corps.

Elle traverse la pièce à pas de loup puis s'arrête et baisse les yeux vers lui. Son visage est tourné vers elle, ses yeux clos et sa respiration, tandis qu'il dort, régulière. Il a rejeté le drap qui avait été rabattu sur lui. Elle le ramasse et le remet en place sur son corps. Elle s'assit ensuite au bord du lit, lui remet les cheveux en place d'un geste doux et pose une main sur son front. Encore un petit peu trop chaud mais la brûlure de la fièvre a disparu.

Au cours des quatre jours qui ont suivi la retraite désespérée à Terminal City, elle a vu une autre facette d'Alec. Cet Alec là a de la suite dans les idées, il est discipliné et autoritaire. Depuis qu'elle s'est imposée avec énergie et succès comme leader face à la potentielle révolte dirigée par Mole, il a travaillé jusqu'à l'épuisement à ses côtés et aidé à s'occuper des mille et un problèmes qui nécessitaient une résolution urgente. Au bout d'un jour environ, elle a cessé de vérifier ses décisions et lui fait à présent confiance pour accomplir son travail. Alec est rapidement devenu son lien avec les autres leaders des différents groupes de transgéniques et transhumains. Il s'est y faire avec les gens, use de charme, de cajolerie et persuade les différentes factions de coopérer.

Il est difficile de concilier cette attitude avec le Alec qu'elle connaît. Il a toujours fait le minimum du minimum et elle avait l'impression qu'il considérait le travail acharné comme un obstacle aux arnaques plus lucratives et aux rencontres sexuelles qu'il fallait éviter le plus souvent possible.

- Il y a de la place pour deux ici si on se blottit bien l'un contre l'autre.

Surprise, elle retire vivement sa main et se retrouve à regarder dans une paire d'yeux verts, ensommeillés mais amusés. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé.

Elle choisit d'ignorer la remarque.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ses yeux se posent sur le bandage récent de son bras. La blessure la met mal à l'aise. Quand elle avait vu Dalton le rafistoler à Jam Pony, elle était partie du principe que la blessure était légère et l'avait écartée d'un froid « Je suis passée par là aussi. »

Pour sa défense, le problème relevait davantage de la perte de sang et de l'infection qui en résultait que de la blessure par balle elle-même. Même les transgéniques avec des capacités élevées de guérison doivent avoir leurs blessures nettoyées et soignées – or, plus de vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Alec se soit penché sur la question – et à ce moment là seulement, ils peuvent remplacer le bandage improvisé.

- Tu as défailli au poste de commande, dit-elle.

- Je… Hé, attends une minute. Je n'ai pas défailli. Ce sont les filles qui défaillissent. J'ai simplement… eu un vertige.

- D'accord, dit-elle aimablement tout en se retenant de rire à son ton indigné. Tu as eu un vertige, tu t'es évanoui et tu as heurté le sol, cul en premier. C'est mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Bien plus viril.

Soudain, elle lui en veut de lui avoir fait si peur.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Dit quoi?

- Que tu es malade.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je vais bien. Les transgéniques ne tombent pas malades, tu t'souviens? Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

C'est fort de café venant de quelqu'un qui d'habitude se plaint dès qu'il se cogne l'orteil. Pourtant, elle se rappelle l'autre fois où il a pris une balle alors qu'il l'aidait et il ne s'était pas plaint cette fois là non plus. Il avait dû souffrir au cours des quelques jours qui ont suivi, fatigué et affaibli par l'infection mais il n'avait rien dit et elle avait été trop occupée pour le remarquer.

Dalton a essayé de lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Alec mais elle ne lui a pas accordé d'attention, avait pensé que le gamin était simplement trop protecteur. Le jeune X 6 est en manque de héros à vénérer et est devenu l'ombre d'Alec, au grand ravissement de ce dernier et à l'amusement de tous les autres.

Elle aurait dû écouter.

- Le doc dit que tu as perdu trop de sang, que tu es épuisé et que ta blessure s'est infectée. Tu as poussé ton corps trop loin sans lui donner le temps de récupérer.

- Attention, Maxie, je pourrais croire que tu t'inquiètes.

Au ton de sa voix, elle sait qu'il plaisante mais elle détourne le regard car elle s'inquiète vraiment et ne sait pas quoi faire de cette inquiétude.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, dit-elle avec légèreté.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le fais jamais.

Elle le regarde et il soutient son regard avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il lui rappelle tellement Ben qu'elle en est frappée.

Cette pensée lui fait froncer les sourcils. Il lui vient à l'esprit que quelque chose a changé et qu'elle a failli ne pas le remarquer. Il y avait eu un temps où elle voyait un reflet de Ben à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Alec. Aujourd'hui, la plupart du temps, quand elle pose ses yeux sur lui, elle voit… Alec. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce que cela signifie mais elle sent que quelque chose d'essentiel s'est modifié en elle.

Il y a un silence gênant qu'il brise par un raclement de gorge puis il demande :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de deux heures du matin.

Il commence à se lever et Max appuie d'une main ferme sur son torse pour le faire rasseoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

- Je me lève. Je dirige une opération à trois heures.

Elle secoue résolument la tête.

- Plus maintenant, Mole s'en occupe. Je crois que ses paroles exactes étaient « Ne laisse pas ce crétin borné retourner au poste de commande avant qu'il n'ait eu une nuit de sommeil et cessé de ressembler à un cadavre vieux d'une semaine ».

Alec grogne mais il ne fait pas non plus de nouvel effort pour se lever.

- Il dit des choses très gentilles ce lézard.

- Il a raison. Tu as besoin de repos.

- Ça va, Max. Je ne suis pas en train d'agoniser.

_Mais tu pourrais l'être _est la pensée qui déboule dans son esprit de façon totalement inopinée et elle frémit. Ils sont tous sur le fil du rasoir. Biggs était un X5 fort, en bonne santé et agile et il est mort, battu à mort par des humains qui pensaient qu'il était un monstre. Cece est morte en un instant, abattue par un des hommes de White à Jam Pony. Dans les deux cas, il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'Alec et l'idée lui fait plus peur qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre.

- Tu as besoin de repos, répète-t-elle fermement.

- Je vais bien, proteste-t-il mais sa voix est faible et il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle roule des yeux devant son entêtement.

- Peu importe mais tu vas rester ici jusque Wade dise que tu vas mieux et c'est un ordre. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité en mauvais état de marche.

- Je ne t'ai jamais été utile où que ce soit, murmure-t-il.

Ces mots lui font un peu de peine parce qu'à cet instant, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle le ressent.

- C'est faux, dit-elle doucement. Tu… Ces quatre derniers jours ont été vraiment durs. Je ne m'en serais pas sortie sans toi, d'accord?

- Oh, Max, je suis touché. Essaies-tu de dire que tu ne me détestes plus?

Dans ses yeux, elle voit une intensité qui contredit le ton moqueur de sa voix.

- Je ne te déteste pas, Alec. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté… longtemps. Elle s'arrête mais il ne parle pas alors elle reprend avec un ton mi sérieux mi moqueur. Mais si tu ne retournes pas dormir dans la seconde, il se peut que je change d'avis.

Ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire et il se blottit de nouveau dans son oreiller.

- Comme tu veux, Max. C'est toi le chef.

Elle n'est pas sure de savoir pourquoi mais elle a besoin qu'il comprenne qu'elle dit la vérité, qu'elle le voit différemment maintenant.

- Alec ?

- Mmmh ?

- Je voulais juste… je voulais que tu saches… Je ne vois plus Ben.

Il tourne la tête vers elle, un sourcil levé en une interrogation silencieuse.

- Quand je te regarde, dit-elle fermement. Je ne vois plus Ben.

Pendant un moment, il semble surpris puis son expression devient songeuse.

- C'est bien ça, non ? demande-t-il avec douceur.

- Elle sourit. Oui, c'est bien.

Il se tend hors de son lit et lui touche légèrement le bras.

- Ça va aller, Max. On va s'en sortir.

- Ouais, je sais.

Et étrangement, en dépit de tout, elle y croit.

* * *

A suivre ! 


	5. Une dette remboursée

Voilà la suite !! L'avant dernier chapitre. Merci à **jojo38** et **Terra Taranee **et à tous ceux qui lisent !

* * *

**Une dette remboursée (8 mois après Freak Nation)**

Max est assise sur le bord du canapé et s'efforce de ne pas remuer. Ses yeux scannent la pièce pour voir si Logan a ajouté quelque chose de nouveau. Cela fait huit mois maintenant mais elle trouve toujours étrange de penser à cette maison comme étant celle de Logan. Il a beau avoir amélioré beaucoup de choses, quelque part, Logan et ses installations technologiques ne collent pas avec cette vieille maison qu'elle associera toujours avec Joshua.

Mais à présent, la maison de Joshua est à Terminal City avec les deux cents autres de leur espèce. Une trêve précaire a remplacé le siège six mois auparavant mais l'intégration reste inenvisageable. Les gens normaux continuent de les voir avec méfiance et hostilité et de son côté, la communauté des transgéniques reste repliée sur elle-même, ses membres ne s'aventurant en dehors de chez eux qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Logan est assis en face d'elle et Max essaie de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur l'histoire qu'il est en train de lui raconter à propos d'un raid qu'Asha et les S1W ont mené contre un complexe gouvernemental.

- Alors Asha a fait semblant de… Max, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?

Elle se sent coupable.

- Je suis désolée, Logan, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Logan la regarde d'un air scrutateur.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, dit-il. Ils n'ont que quelques jours de retard et les communications peuvent être mortes pour des milliers de raisons.

Alec et une petite équipe sont partis en mission il y a une semaine. Ils ont maintenant trois jours de retard et le QG a perdu le contact avec eux un jour avant cela. Max continue de se dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. En dépit de sa réputation de ne pas faire les choses dans les règles, Alec est un soldat compétent qui est capable de prendre soin de lui et de son équipe. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à se défaire de la peur permanente et rongeante qu'ils aient pu tomber dans une embuscade, être tués ou pire, capturés par White. Elle n'arrive pas à se défaire de la peur paralysante qu'_Alec _ait pu être tué ou capturé.

- Je sais, tu as raison, dit-elle. C'est juste que…

Son téléphone portable sonne et elle le sort précipitamment de sa poche.

- Allo ?

- C'est Mole.

Son pouls s'accélère. Il n'appellerait pas si ce n'était pas important.

- Tu as de leurs nouvelles ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Ils sont rentrés.

_Dieu merci…_

- Il va… Ils vont bien ?

- Ouais. La voix de Mole est amusée. _Il_ est un peu abîmé sur les bords mais entier. Les autres vont bien.

La pierre au fond de son estomac bouge.

- Merci Mole. Je serai bientôt de retour.

Elle coupe son téléphone et se tourne vers Logan.

- L'équipe est de retour. Ils vont tous bien.

- Ah, bien. Logan sourit. Je te l'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. S'il y a jamais eu un survivant, c'est Alec. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour dîner ? Je pensais à des pâtes ou des pâtes.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Logan, je dois y aller.

Il lève un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as dit qu'ils allaient bien alors pourquoi cet empressement ? Max, je sais que tu te sens responsable d'eux mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois tenir la main de tout le monde sans arrêt.

- Je ne veux tenir la main de personne, réplique-t-elle, irritée par son attitude. Il faut juste que je… les voie, pour moi, pour être sûre qu'ils vont bien.

Logan plisse ses yeux.

- Est-ce que tu ne voulais pas dire « Il faut que je _le _voie » ?

Max fronce les sourcils. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, mais elle doit reconnaître qu'il a raison. Tout ce qu'elle veut à cet instant, c'est retourner à TC pour vérifier par elle-même qu'Alec n'a vraiment rien et que l'analyse de Mole, « un peu abîmé sur les bords », n'est pas sa façon à lui de décrire une blessure plus sérieuse. Ça ne la surprendrait pas étant donné qu'Alec est un aimant à problèmes et ce serait tout lui d'essayer de le lui cacher.

Malgré tout, elle n'apprécie pas le ton de Logan.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Rien. Mais tu pourrais aussi être honnête et dire que tu as hâte de partir d'ici pour voir Alec.

Max soupire. Il y a longtemps que Logan sait qu'elle et Alec n'ont jamais été ensemble comme elle avait voulu lui faire croire. Il lui a pardonné ce mensonge, comprenant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux et ils ont repris leur pseudo relation en pointillés. Malgré tout, elle sait qu'il est jaloux de l'amitié sincère qui s'est développée entre elle et Alec.

- Logan, Alec est mon ami, ok ? Comme Joshua et OC. Je tiens à lui. Ça te pose un problème ?

- Tu sais, réplique-t-il au lieu de répondre à la question, il fut un temps où tu aurais préféré de bouffer la main droite plutôt que d'appeler Alec un ami.

Elle rougit et sa réaction l'ennuie. Elle n'a aucune raison d'être sur la défensive à propos de ses sentiments.

- Les choses changent, réplique-t-elle. _Il _a changé.

Logan la dévisage d'un air inquisiteur et elle soutient son regard un long moment.

- Peut-être, dit-il finalement. Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui as changé, Max.

La vérité, c'est qu'ils ont raison tous les deux. Alec _a _changé. Il est toujours impudent, il agit toujours avant de réfléchir, il continue de s'attirer des ennuis bien trop souvent et il trouve toujours le moyen de la distraire, mais il a aussi développé un sens de responsabilité envers les citoyens de TC et aujourd'hui, ses manigances sont généralement entreprises pour le bien de la communauté. Il est maintenant son second officiel et elle se repose beaucoup sur lui. Plus important, il est quelque part devenu son ami le plus proche.

Elle sait qu'elle a changé aussi. Au cours des derniers mois, elle est parvenue à accepter qui elle est. Elle n'a plus la sensation de devoir avoir l'air « normal » parce qu'elle est déjà normale – en tant que transgénique. Elle se sent à l'aise à TC avec les gens qui sont comme elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de faire semblant, de retenir sa force, de se demander si les gens la considèrent comme un monstre.

Elle n'est plus là parce qu'elle s'y sent obligée. Elle est là parce qu'elle le veut, parce que c'est sa place et Alec l'a beaucoup aidée à comprendre cet aspect là.

- Peut-être que j'ai changé, dit-elle lentement. Est-ce que c'est si mal que ça ?

Elle voit toute une palette d'émotions briller dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce que son expression devienne résignée.

- Non, ce n'est pas mal, dit-il avec douceur. Je sais que la vie est dure à TC mais tu es plus en paix avec toi-même que jamais et j'en suis heureux, Max, vraiment. C'est juste que… tu me manques un peu.

Elle sent une vague de regret la submerger. Elle a fini par accepter le fait que Logan ne pourra jamais vraiment la comprendre et le fossé s'est agrandi entre eux. Elle est tellement occupée en tant que leader de TC qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de se voir souvent. Et quand ils se voient, ses discussions à elle ne parlent que de la vie à TC et de gens qu'il n'a jamais rencontrés, tandis que celles de Logan tournent toutes autour de ses différents plans avec Asha et les S1W. Elle sait qu'il est toujours totalement dévoué à la cause des transgéniques et elle lui en est reconnaissante mais entre eux, d'un point de vue plus personnel, c'est comme si le courant ne passait plus.

- Je… commence-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement quand son ouïe surdéveloppée capte le son d'une clé qui tourne dans la serrure.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne savait que quelqu'un d'autre avait les clés de la maison.

- Quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir la porte de devant, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Ça doit être Asha, répond Logan, visiblement peu perturbé. J'ai oublié de te dire qu'elle dîne avec nous. On voulait ton avis sur certaines idées.

- Depuis quand Asha a-t-elle une clé de ta maison ? demande Max en haussant un sourcil.

Logan hausse les épaules, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Ben… elle est souvent ici, à discuter stratégie et on… j'ai pensé que ce serait plus pratique si elle avait sa propre clé.

- Ah oui ?

Asha entre en coup de vent et sourit en direction de Max.

- Salut, Max.

- Salut, Asha, dit Max en lui retournant le sourire.

Malgré la tension qui a autrefois existé entre elles, Max apprécie et respecte l'autre fille.

- Des nouvelles d'Alec ?

- Il est de retour. Ils vont tous bien.

Un soulagement sincère se peint sur le visage d'Asha.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. On était inquiet.

_On _était inquiet ? Elle sait que Logan travaille avec Asha et son groupe mais apparemment, ils travaillent de façon plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Asha se tourne vers Logan.

- J'ai amené les plans de la centrale énergétique. Il y a différents moyens d'entrer. Il faut qu'on décide lequel est le meilleur.

Max se lève.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Asha semble confuse.

- Je croyais qu'on devait établir un plan ensemble.

- Oui, Logan m'a dit mais il faut que je retourne à TC.

Asha lui lance un long regard évaluateur puis hoche la tête.

- Je comprends. Vas-y Max. Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une solution tous les deux.

- Oui, répond Max, ses yeux fixés sur Logan qui semble toujours mal à l'aise. J'en suis sûre.

o – o- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

Tandis que Max se dirige vers le QG, elle se rend compte qu'elle devrait être plus contrariée du fait que Logan et Asha soient si à l'aise ensemble. Asha était – et est probablement toujours – amoureuse de Logan et il y avait eu un temps où Max la percevait comme une menace. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle est surprise de constater que ça ne l'ennuie pas tant que ça. Elle n'a qu'une seule chose en tête.

Ses yeux scannent la pièce. Dix est là, à surveiller des cameras de sécurité et deux autres X6 travaillent sur un autre ordinateur. Dix lève les yeux et hoche la tête en direction du bureau de Max.

- Il est là. Il est fatigué mais il voulait attendre que tu reviennes.

Elle acquiesce et traverse la pièce. Elle le voit depuis la porte ouverte, affalé dans son unique fauteuil confortable, bras croisés et pieds posés sur une autre chaise en face de lui. Sa tête est penchée en arrière et ses yeux clos. Il a l'air fatigué et froissé et elle peut voir quelques vilains bleus que sa peau légèrement pâle fait ressortir mais il n'y a pas d'autre signe extérieur de blessure.

Elle pousse la porte et fait deux pas vers lui.

- Alec ?

Il sursaute et se redresse au son de sa voix. Elle s'attend à un commentaire galant ou une remarque impertinente mais il se contente de se lever, passe une main dans ses cheveux et dit calmement :

- Salut, Max.

Et en le voyant là, debout, entier et indemne, preuve que ses pires craintes ne se sont pas réalisées, Max se sent soudain submergée par l'émotion. Elle ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir. Elle traverse la pièce en quatre enjambées et le serre contre elle, ses bras autour de sa taille et la joue appuyée contre son torse pour qu'elle puisse entre le battement rassurant de son cœur.

Il se raidit mais après un moment, elle sent son corps se détendre et ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle.

- Hé, Maxie, tout va bien. Nous allons tous bien.

- J'étais inquiète. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé?

- On a dû faire un petit détour et on a eu quelques ennuis. Rien de bien méchant mais on a perdu le contact. Je te débrieferai plus tard.

Elle hoche la tête contre sa poitrine, se fichant pas mal des détails. Il est rentré sain et sauf et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle est un petit peu effrayée par la soudaine intensité de ses sentiments pour lui et incertaine quant à leur signification mais elle se sent bien et en sécurité dans ses bras. C'est bon.

Soudain, il se dégage et gentiment mais fermement, il la repousse. Confuse, elle recule de quelques pas, maintenant un peu embarrassée de son inhabituelle démonstration d'affection. Pour la première fois, elle le regarde dans les yeux. L'expression du jeune homme oscille entre la tristesse et l'incertitude et elle ne comprend pas ce qui pourrait causer cela.

- Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort un petit paquet.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il met dans sa main le paquet qu'elle palpe, tout en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est quoi ?

- Le remède pour le virus.

Elle est si stupéfaite qu'elle ne pense même pas à demander comment et où il l'a trouvé.

Il soutient son regard et elle peut voir qu'il essaie de garder son visage impassible mais son entraînement de Manticore ne parvient à couvrir totalement la contraction de sa mâchoire ou le tressaillement d'un muscle de sa joue.

Elle s'est demandée au cours des derniers mois si ses sentiments pour elle n'allaient pas au-delà de l'amitié. Il n'a jamais rien dit directement mais les quelques mots et regards qu'elle a captés quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas l'ont faite réfléchir.

Maintenant, elle voit clairement de la peine dans ces yeux expressifs et son opinion est faite.

Il essaie vainement de sourire.

- Je suppose que j'ai enfin remboursé ma dette.

- Alec…

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire ou répondre à ça. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne pense plus à la « dette » et quelques temps déjà qu'elle lui a pardonné, à la fois pour avoir joué un rôle dans la transmission du virus et pour avoir ruiné ses chances d'obtenir un remède.

Avant qu'elle puisse former une pensée cohérente, il regarde ailleurs.

- Va, Max. Va et sois avec Logan.

Il se détourne avec brusquerie et quitte la pièce.

* * *

Suite et fin la semaine prochaine !


	6. Débuts

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à la traduire.

Merci encore à **jojo738** et **Terra Taranee**

* * *

Part 6 : Débuts (trois semaines après qu'Alec ait donné le remède à Max) 

En cette nuit glacée et claire, les étoiles scintillent comme des guirlandes de lumières de Noël et la pleine lune chasse les ombres des zones plongées dans le noir.

Depuis son poste d'observation au sommet du plut haut immeuble de TC, Max a une vue claire de Seattle. Quelques buildings plus loin, le Space Deedle se détache clairement, souligné par les lumières de la ville en arrière fond. Le Needle avait autrefois été son refuge quand la vie devenait trop insupportable et certaines de ses pensées les plus profondes lui sont venues alors qu'elle se trouvait perchée au bord de la plus haute plateforme. Maintenant, elle ne s'y risque que lorsqu'elle a une décision importante à prendre.

Elle y était la nuit dernière.

Elle se détourne de la vue pour baisser les yeux vers son second, endormi. Il est assis directement contre le mur à côté de l'entrée de la cage d'escaliers, bras croisés et la tête penchée sur le côté et ronfle doucement. Les yeux de la jeune femme errent dans les cheveux châtains blonds ébouriffés, le long de son nez droit et de sa mâchoire, s'attardent sur les longs cils qui closent les yeux, bruns ou verts en fonction de son humeur.

Elle l'avait cherché dans le poste de commandement et ses quartiers et quand elle avait découvert que personne ne l'avait vu depuis des heures, elle avait su qu'il se trouverait ici. Ce toit est devenu leur nouveau refuge à tous les deux. Ils n'en ont pas discuté – pas jusqu'à récemment en tous cas – mais ils ont pris l'habitude de se retrouver ici une fois le travail terminé. Parfois, ils parlent de la façon dont il faut gérer les besoins d'une communauté toujours plus importante. De façon plus occasionnelle, ils se permettent de penser à ce que le futur peut bien leur réserver. Souvent, ils se contentent de s'asseoir dans un silence amical.

Il a l'air fatigué. Il a travaillé d'arrache pieds ces deux dernières semaines, prenant personnellement la tête de plusieurs missions qui auraient facilement pu être menées par d'autres et s'impliquant dans l'entraînement des nouveaux arrivants.

Elle sait qu'il l'évite et elle comprend, parce qu'elle fait de même. Mais ça va changer. Sa bouche s'assèche soudainement et elle sent un petit nœud de tension gigoter dans son ventre tandis qu'elle s'accroupit près de lui et pose gentiment une main sur son bras.

- Alec? Dit-elle doucement.

Il remue et ouvre à demi les yeux.

- Salut, Max.

Il lui sourit, le premier vrai sourire qu'elle lui a vu depuis des jours. Puis il se réveille complètement et la chaleur de ses yeux disparaît, remplacée par cette expression fermée qu'elle est venue à redouter au cours des dernières semaines.

Il se met debout d'un léger bond et elle se lève aussi, remarquant qu'il recule de quelques pas, s'éloignant d'elle avec nonchalance.

- Il y a un problème? Demande-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Non, tout va bien. Je me suis juste dit que ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas parlé. Les fins de journée ici me manquent un peu.

Elle attend avec impatience ces moments qui sont des pauses bienvenues au milieu du stress causé par ses responsabilités. Alec lui fait du bien. Elle sait qu'elle est trop sérieuse et intense et il se charge de l'aider à se dérider. Peu importe à quel point leur journée a été dure, il vient toujours ici avec une histoire amusante pour la faire rire. Elle s'asseoit, l'écoute divaguer et décide que les choses ne sont après tout pas si dramatiques.

L'expression d'Alec est neutre.

- Ouais… Ben, je suppose qu'on a tous les deux été très occupés ces dernières semaines.

Ils ne se sont plus retrouvés sur le toit depuis cette nuit, trois semaines auparavant, où il lui a donné le remède pour le virus et est sorti – pas seulement du poste de commande mais aussi de sa vie. Quand par la suite ils se sont croisés, leur relation de travail s'est poursuivie comme d'habitude mais la camaraderie a disparu.

Il lui manque désespérément.

- Alec, je…

Elle s'arrête, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Elle a été si choquée qu'il ait trouvé le remède qu'elle l'a laissé partir sans un mot. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi car avec le recul, elle réalise qu'elle était perdue.

Elle aurait dû être folle de joie. Elle avait trouvé le remède, ce qui signifiait que plus rien ne l'empêchait d'être avec Logan. Mais ce seul fait l'avait obligée à reconnaître que le virus n'était pas le seul obstacle entre elle et lui désormais. Il y en avait un autre, très important, et il se tient juste en face d'elle.

Deux nuits plus tôt, elle s'est risquée à rendre visite à Originale Cindy. Elle ne va pas voir sa meilleure amie trop souvent : il est toujours risqué pour des gens normaux d'être vus en compagnie de transgéniques et le visage de Max a été placardé sur les unes des journaux assez souvent pour qu'elle ne puisse sortir sans risque que la nuit. Mais elle avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête.

Elles se sont assises et ont parlé pendant des heures tout en buvant du café et OC lui avait finalement dit d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si les deux hommes disparaissaient soudainement de sa vie et ensuite de suivre son cœur.

Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit seule sur le Space Needle et avait réfléchi au conseil de OC. Tout était devenu clair si vite qu'elle en avait été surprise et le lendemain matin, elle avait pris la plus grande décision de toute sa vie.

La voix d'Alec s'élève au milieu du soudain silence.

- L'entraînement s'est bien passé aujourd'hui. Les nouveaux groupes prennent forme. Encore quelques mois et on devrait pouvoir les utiliser dans des missions à risque réduit.

- C'est bien, répond-elle distraitement. On a besoin de tous les soldats entraînés possibles.

- Ouais.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe et au bout d'un moment, Max ne peut plus supporter la tension.

- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'avoir trouvé le virus. Mole m'a raconté comment tu as fait. Elle s'arrête puis reprend sans ambages. C'était trop dangereux, Alec. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre un tel risque.

Le regard du jeune homme la dépasse et se perd dans l'horizon de Seattle.

- Eh bien, c'est tout moi, Max. Société des casse-cou téméraires, bonjour. Aucune mission n'est trop dangereuse pour nous. Il hausse les épaules. De toutes façons, Mole exagère.

- Je ne t'en veux plus. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le virus ou avoir ruiné mes chances de trouver le remède.

Il la regarde avec une expression légèrement moqueuse.

- Donc, tu es en train de dire que tu ne regrettes plus de ne pas avoir laissé ma tête exploser quand tu en avais l'occasion ?

Elle rougit au souvenir des mots durs qu'elle a eu envers lui.

- Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, dit-elle calmement. J'étais seulement vraiment furieuse contre toi.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Ouais, ben, on dirait que je suis doué pour ça.

Il y a long silence. Elle veut qu'il sache que les choses ne sont plus ainsi mais elle ne trouve pas les mots justes alors à la fin, elle se contente de dire :

- Merci… en tous cas.

- De rien. Il se gratte la gorge. Ça doit être plutôt cool, hein, de toucher le vieux Logan sans craindre qu'il chavire et meure ?

- Elle acquiesce. Oui. C'était quand même un peu étrange après tout ce temps.

Elle devrait en finir avec ça et lui dire qu'elle a pris sa décision, qu'elle sait pour qui penche son coeur. Assise sur le Needle, elle a imaginé une vie sans Logan et l'idée lui a fait mal. Mais imaginer une vie sans Alec était bien, bien pire. Elle sait qu'il en est ainsi depuis un moment mais elle n'a pas été capable de l'accepter. Et maintenant… elle a peur. Il y a trois semaines, elle était certaine de ses sentiments pour elle mais à présent, elle se demande s'il n'est pas trop tard, si Alec n'a pas décidé qu'il ne voulait plus attendre plus longtemps qu'elle comprenne la vérité. Qu'elle comprenne qu'ils s'appartiennent.

Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Il y a un silence gênant qu'Alec rompt une fois de plus.

- Donc, euh… je suppose que maintenant que toi et Logan êtes ensemble…

- On n'est pas ensemble.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Ah non? Mais… je comprends pas. Le virus était la seule chose qui vous séparait.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Pas la seule chose, non. On en a parlé et on a décidé qu'en fait, on ne voulait plus être ensemble.

C'est un gros résumé des trois heures qu'elle a passées avec Logan plus tôt dans la journée mais les détails ne sont pas importants. Seule l'issue compte.

Il est calme, essayant visiblement d'intégrer ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Puis elle voit l'espoir percer à travers la confusion dans son regard et ça lui donne le courage de continuer.

- Logan voit beaucoup Asha et il pense qu'il a peut-être des sentiments pour elle.

- Oh. D'accord, je vois. Je suis désolé, Max.

Elle voit l'espoir s'évanouir dans ses yeux et comprend pourquoi. Il pense que Logan a rompu avec elle à cause d'Asha et qu'elle veut une épaule compatissante sur laquelle pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle précipitamment. Logan et moi… on s'est éloignés. Je pense qu'on le savait tous les deux depuis longtemps mais on n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Tout ce temps alors qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble… je suppose qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était prêt à lâcher malgré tout. Mais on sait tous les deux qu'il est temps d'aller de l'avant maintenant. Elle s'arrête, cherche les bons mots. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste… qu'entre nous, ce n'est plus de l'amour.

Elle n'a pas le temps de voir sa réaction car Alec se tourne et s'éloigne vers le bord du toit, dangereusement près du bord, tandis qu'il contemple l'obscurité. Il ne dit rien alors elle prend une profonde inspiration et continue. Elle a besoin qu'il comprenne parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il pense qu'il est un bouche-trou. Elle ne veut pas qu'il pense qu'il est en deuxième position sur la liste derrière Logan.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait plus être ensemble avant qu'il ne me parle d'Asha. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être avec lui parce que… Elle hésite puis se jette à l'eau. Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois, elle obtient une réaction. Il se retourne vers elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Oui. Ça fait un moment, je suppose, mais je… j'avais trop peur de l'admettre. Peut-être aussi que j'étais trop bornée.

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage à sa dernière phrase.

- Trop bornée ? ça ne te ressemble pas, Max. Son expression redevient sérieuse. Alors… c'est un mec que je connais ?

- Ouais. Elle respire profondément et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je dirais que tu le connais mieux que personne.

Elle pense voir l'incertitude dans ses yeux se transformer en compréhension puis en joie et son cœur fait un bond.

- Alors, tu penses qu'il est amoureux de toi aussi ?

Elle doit être sûre alors elle le regarde d'un air inquisiteur.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je pense que oui mais ce n'est pas comme s'il disait quoi que ce soit ou faisait le premier pas.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas le genre de connard à piquer les filles des autres.

- Non, c'est vrai, reconnaît-elle. Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard.

Il croise ses bras et lève un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais été très juste avec lui. Elle attend de voir sa réaction face à cet énorme euphémisme mais il reste silencieux, la regardant d'un air moqueur alors elle s'empresse de continuer. Je suis toujours trop dure avec lui, je lui reproche tout, même quand ce n'est pas sa faute. Je lui tape toujours dessus.

Alec a un grand sourire.

- Peut-être qu'il le mérite.

Elle sourit un peu.

- Parfois. Mais cette histoire avec Logan et moi… si je n'avais pas été aussi têtue, si j'avais été prête à reconnaître que ça ne marchait pas entre nous, peut-être que je l'aurais vu avant…

- Je crois que tu es trop dure avec toi-même, répond doucement Alec. Je ne peux pas parler pour ce mec que tu aimes mais si c'était moi, je dirais que tu valais la peine d'attendre.

Elle sent le noeud de son estomac commencer à se desserrer et pourtant, soudainement, elle se sent intimidée. Stupide, non ? C'est Alec. Elle peut être directe avec lui, sauf en ce qui concerne ses sentiments pour lui apparemment.

Il sourit, un sourire sincère de pur bonheur puis, peut-être parce qu'il a senti son malaise, le sourire malin qui lui est familier étire son visage.

- Parle-moi de ce type, dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Il est beau ?

Le noeud se desserre encore plus. Elle penche la tête sur le côté en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Très.

- Hum… Un autre pas, ils se touchent presque. Euh… est-il sexy?

Elle plisse ses lèvres en pensée et maintenant, son coeur bat la chamade car il est si proche. Quand il tend la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux de son visage, son contact provoque une onde choc de plaisir à travers tout son corps.

- Je pense, murmure-t-elle.

Il passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque.

- Il doit être irrésistible, hein ?

Le nœud disparaît complètement, remplacé par une chaleur qui se répand de son ventre à tout son corps. Elle rit et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ça, c'est lui qui le pense.

Elle se met ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- C'est aussi un crétin exaspérant, qui ne fait que balancer des vannes et cherche tout le temps à se faire tuer.

Alec sourit largement.

- Il a l'air parfait.

Et tandis que ses lèvres se posent finalement sur les siennes, elle ne peut qu'être d'accord.

* * *

FIN 


End file.
